


take me to church

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Gracepoint (TV), Monte Carlo (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia brought Emmett to church for the Christmas Eve service, but Emmett had other things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to church

                It was Alicia’s idea to go to a Christmas Eve service. She told Emmett that it’s a tradition, that wherever they go, it’ll just be some cute children acting out the nativity scene and maybe a little bit of rambling about peace on earth, etc. etc.

                When she came out on Christmas Eve wearing _that dress_ , he nearly asked her if they could call off the whole church thing and just go straight to bed.

                Not that there was anything particularly provocative about it. But it accentuated her curves and gave him the slightest peek at her cleavage and the color brought out her eyes (thus exhausts Emmett’s ability to make aesthetic observations about the dress in question) and he wanted her with a quiet desperation that he had to work very hard to suppress as she smiled and let him help her into her coat.

                He regretted not voicing this sentiment almost as soon as they sat down in the pew. She shimmied out of her coat and smoothed her dress down and the sight was nothing short of miraculous.

                And so he finally leaned over and spoke into Alicia’s ear. “I cannot believe you’re wearing that dress.”

                She looked mildly alarmed as she looked down. “Oh no, does it look bad? Is it too much?”

                Emmett let out a rough laugh. “No, I just can’t stop thinking about doing things to you on this pew that I should not be envisioning in a church.”

                Her breath caught in her throat and she stared at him as he pulled away and settled back into his seat.

                The service was an exercise in restraint. For a little bit, Alicia rested her hand on his thigh, but even that proved to be a great distraction, so he took her hand and held it safely between them, settled onto the cushion of the pew.

                “Let’s go, please,” he groaned as soon as the pastor dismissed them all.

                Alicia seemed somewhat at a loss for words as Emmett drove them home. At one point, she asked, “What did you think of the service?”

                He swallowed sharply, not sure if he should let on to the fact that he remembered literally nothing from the proceedings. “It was… nice. It’s been a long time since I last went to a service.”

                “Right, so you’ve mentioned.”

                Emmett’s patience ran out as they stepped into the elevator going up to their apartment. He leaned down and kissed her as the elevator door closed, and she responded immediately, grabbing his neck and pulling him closer. He grinned against her mouth as he pressed into her, pushing her up against the wall eagerly.

                He ducked his head down so that he could kiss her neck, and she gasped eagerly. “Remind me to wear this dress more often,” Alicia breathed.

                “Please don’t,” he said in between kisses. “We’d never get past the front door.”

                When they reached their floor, Emmett stumbled away long enough grab her hand and pull her down the hall. She fumbled with her keys, unlocking it as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to the back of her neck.

                The moment they stepped inside, he shut the door and pushed Alicia against it. He traced his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth to him immediately. He pushed her coat off her shoulders at the same time that she reached for the buttons of his own coat, undoing each one sloppily before tossing the coat aside carelessly.

                Emmett went to kiss her clavicle and Alicia’s head lolled back. She tangled her fingers into his hair and gasped in surprise when he found the hem of her dress and tucked his hand underneath it, fingers gently brushing her thigh.

                “Your fingers are cold,” she whispered with a giggle.

                He grinned and nipped her skin. “I know, I’m trying to warm them up.”

                “Oh, is that what you’re doing?” She couldn’t suppress another soft gasp from escaping her lips when she felt Emmett’s thumb pressing against her clit through her knickers, which were already damp. The fact that she was also already so turned on made him even more eager and he pressed closer, grinding his cock against her leg and savoring the friction of the fabric between them.

                “Mhm.” He nuzzled her neck before returning to her mouth, lightly sucking and nibbling at her lower lip.

                Alicia jolted in Emmett’s arms when he pushed her knickers aside and deftly pressed his fingers against her damp folds, so lightly at first but it sent a warm shock through her all the same. But then his fingers were gone. She whimpered into his mouth until she realized that he was hiking her dress up, pushing the skirt past her hips.

                “I’m going to make you come, right here,” he murmured, reaching up to brush her hair out of her eyes. “Does that sound good to you?”

                “Yes, please,” she breathed.

                Emmett grinned. He kissed her lips softly, trailed his mouth down her jaw, throat, breasts. He lingered at her stomach, peppering the creamy skin with kisses and it made Alicia giggle eagerly. With his thumbs, he tugged her knickers down, and she stepped out of them when they fell to her feet.

                Next, he kissed her thighs gently, with a degree of warmth and affection that masked the urgency of his actions. Alicia curled her fingers through his hair, gripping him more tightly as he kissed her inner thighs. When his tongue pressed against her clit, she gasped at the sudden warmth.

                She pressed herself closer to the door in an attempt to remain stable but as Emmett licked and sucked at her folds, she became increasingly breathless and her legs began to tremble.

                “God, I love you,” Alicia gasped as he pressed two fingers into her, stroking her walls and pressing his fingers in and out determinedly.

                Emmett pulled back long enough to smirk up at her. “You’re just saying that.”

                Alicia used her grip on his hair to pull him close again and he chuckled but he returned to his ministrations.

                “I love that all it took was seeing me in this dress to get you this wound up,” she continued. Her voice fell off at the end of the sentence and she took in a faltering breath. “And even so your… first instinct was to… oh my God,” she moaned, shutting her eyes tightly. “Eat me out,” she finishes weakly.

                He turned his gaze up at her and took her in, absorbed the sight of her coming undone because of him and his heart nearly burst with delight. She came with a breathless gasp, with buckling knees and the door was the only thing keeping her on her feet. With a trembling hand, she pulled Emmett up from his knees and she kissed him desperately.

                In the haze of her own orgasm, Alicia fumbled with his belt, and then his trousers, freeing his aching cock from his pants and stroking him hurriedly.

                Emmett groaned into her mouth. He could feel already that he was close to his own orgasm and it took less than thirty seconds for him to come, his body falling against hers as he moaned. Their kisses became slow and easy after that, and after a brief period, Emmett pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back, looking at her with a warm smile.

                “What do you say we go get cleaned up and then continue this in the bedroom?” he asked.

                Alicia bit her lip and nodded eagerly. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
